


Denied

by Ariyana



Series: BloodRayne Crossovers [3]
Category: BloodRayne (Video Games), Hellsing, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Community: 5trueloves, Community: stagesoflove, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Multiple Crossovers, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Rayne is on a rampage and only a few people are capable of stopping her. [BloodRayneHellsingLXG Crossover] [OneShot] [Complete] Rewritten and Extended on Feb. 25, 2006.





	Denied

**Fandom:** BloodRayne, LXG: Movie and Hellsing **  
Title:** Denied **  
Author/Artist:** Ariyana **  
Theme:** #25 Destruction **  
Pairing/Characters:** Rayne/Mina Harker **  
Rating:** 16+ Mature Audience  
 **Word Count:** 1626 **  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own BloodRayne, Hellsing or LXG. No copyright infringement is intended. This is written for pure entertainment reasons, no money is being made. **  
Notes:** This story pairs Rayne with Mina from LXG and Father Reynaldo from Hellsing makes a cameo. It probably takes place during the 1940s, so my mind says that Reynaldo would be young and probably be a bad ass like Anderson.  
 **Notes2:** This was originally written for Live journal community Stages of Love last year. I've actually decided to extent this to make it fit the 5 True Loves theme. Basically I'm trying to flush out some details and show the evolution of Rayne and Mina's relationship within my crossover universe. It contains violence, slight gore, and mild profanity.

X

X

Denied…she had been denied the pleasure of getting her revenge. Someone had beaten her to killing Kagan. Anger and confusion coursed throughout her body. All the training and killing, everything she had done was geared toward exacting her revenge on the man who was responsible for her cursed existence. Victory had only been but a touch away but it was snatched from her grasp.

Brimstone had promised her satisfaction but instead they had put her off and sent her on a string of missions nearly getting her killed. Losing Mynce twice, nearly getting killed numerous times and almost getting ripped to shreds by a werewolf had all been for not. She was done with Brimstone now. They could all kiss her ass. She refused to be their pawn any longer.

X

X

X

X

All the Brimstone Society could do was watch from a far as their killing machine went on a rampage. She wouldn't respond to their summons. She wouldn't even give them the chance to explain their position. Clearly she was being unreasonable.

"What do you suggest we do with her? Enlisting her was your idea."

" Perhaps, Mrs. Harker will consent to go find her. If anyone can reason with Rayne, it should be her."

"I don't exactly trust Mrs. Harker either. Look what your trust in Mynce yielded. She actually aided the enemy. If I had my way all the dhampirs and vampires would be expelled from this order."

"We can't hope to win without them. Besides even humans are capable of deception and betrayal. I'm going to send word to Mrs. Harker."

One cloak figure watched as the other took his leave. "You do that, meanwhile I'll send word to some of our rivals of her last location. Hopefully they'll get rid of Rayne before the Harker wench gets to her."

X

X

X

X

His holy work for the Vatican was his life. Iscariot Section XIII had gotten word that Brimstone had lost control of yet another one of their pet abominations. It served them right for any organization willing to sully themselves with the filth of demons deserved what they got.

Agent BloodRayne however, was high on the list of demons that needed destroying and he would make sure that it was carried out. It hadn't been hard to track her down in her current condition. The path of bodies she left in her wake was enough for anyone to follow, but only a small few would be capable of bringing the beast down. Iscariot knew this when they chose him for the mission.

The trail finally stopped when he reached his mark fighting off a group of attackers. She looked strange to him different from the surveillance photos. Her skin was paler, her fangs longer and her eyes were red instead of green. According to the reports she was merely half-vampire but she looked like a pure vampire to him as she tore her opponents to shreds and feasted on their blood.

He opened his overcoat and quickly pulled his holy blade from its sheath. The scrap of the blade caught her attention. Her glowing red eyes focused upon him causing her to growl like a wild animal. She looked like an animal with her face and torso covered in fresh blood.

"Prepare to die demon!" he bellowed.

She only snarled in response as she blocked his incoming attack with one of her arm blades. Even in her frenzy mode she was a comparable opponent with her blades. He fought toe to toe with her countering her attacks and dodging her best moves. He managed to land a kick to her midsection just as she slapped him causing him to almost lose his footing. Quickly he pulled his handgun from his coat and shot her in the shoulder sending her flying to the ground. He was about to deal the killing blow but found himself shoved against the wall instead.

"Father Reynaldo, I don't like the idea of killing a priest but I certainly will if you push me," the new opponent spoke through gritted fangs.

"Mrs. Harker…or shall I call you Madame Mina?" Reynaldo asked, staring into the interloper's red eyes. She didn't have to introduce herself. He knew her by reputation.

"Whichever! I can't allow you to kill Ms. Rayne. Iscariot knows nothing of the true terrors that lurk in the night. Beings like Rayne and myself are needed to fight what mortals can't fathom."

"Your little protégé is out of control. Just look at the beast. She needs to be killed!"

"You don't get to make that decision, priest!" Mina hissed. "She is angry and inconsolable but I won't let her be slaughtered like cattle."

"I don't need your protection! Some fanatical Iscariot priest won't stop me." Rayne spoke, climbing to her feet.

Reynaldo observed Rayne revert back to her human appearance. The young woman stood up straight still covered in blood but seemingly calmer. She roughly dug the bullet from her shoulder and dropped it on the ground. Her regeneration was instant.

"I'm insulted, you think silver bullets are going to kill me?" Rayne asked, incredulously.

"I only needed to slow you down long enough to relieve you of your head!" Reynaldo replied; his voice laced with hatred and disgust.

"Are you done with your little tantrum?" Mina cut in.

"For now, I'm quite done," Rayne sneered.

Mina pushed Reynaldo away and in a swarm of bats she and Rayne disappeared.

"You unholy wenches will meet a sticky end! Iscariot will never stop hunting you!" he yelled, knowing they could hear him. He truly hoped that he would be the one to kill them both.

X

X

X

X

Rayne and Mina stood on the rooftop just out of the Iscariot priest's line of sight and hearing. Mina turned a reprimanding gaze toward Rayne who merely rolled her eyes in response.

"Don't give me that look and please spare me your lectures," Rayne said annoyed. She ran her hand across her face wiping off some of the blood.

"I wouldn't have to lecture you, if you exercised some common sense. Think! You go out of control and not only do you have every vampire hunter down upon you. You also isolate yourself from your allies," Mina said sternly. Her stance was completely rigid as she prepared herself for a verbal battle.

"I went my own way. So I killed a few vampires and dhampirs, what was the reason for the vampire hunters to begin attacking? I hadn't touched a human. How did the vampire hunters know where to find me so quickly? I only left Brimstone two days ago." Rayne's voice was accusatory to say the least.

Mina crossed her arms while she maintained eye contact with Rayne. "You know as well as I do that several members within Brimstone would love nothing more than to see us exterminated. They are just waiting for us to do what Mynce did. Your hasty act has caused some friction. I don't care for the Brimstone Society anymore than I cared for British Intelligence, but they are resources. We have long lives ahead of us and we are going to need connections. It just is not prudent to burn bridges especially over something as trite as revenge."

Rayne looked as if she had been punched in the gut as she absorbed Mina's words. "Trite? Trite! You have the audacity to stand there and call my quest to avenge my mother and myself trite? Un-fucking-believable! So you killing Dorian for betraying your trust was also trite?" Rayne asked, completely affronted.

"I would have never jeopardized my standing within British Intelligence or the League just to get my revenge. Killing Dorian was a personal matter that just so happen to fit in with the main mission, which was to stop Moriarty and his people," Mina explained, defensively. "So you missed out on killing Kagan. What did you plan on doing after he was dead anyway?"

"I'm not sure I was hoping to bask in my victory for a little while before I made any decisions," Rayne responded, sarcastically.

"You know it would be very wise if you started to consider things in the long term rather than being so shortsighted," Mina said, aggravated.

"Really? Because I think it would be nice if you lightened up!" Rayne shot back before turning away from the elder woman.

The tension was thick between them and both women were furious. Mina stared hard at Rayne's back. She wasn't sure what to do next. She wasn't completely unsympathetic to Rayne's plight but she'd lived long enough to know that you couldn't make revenge your only reason for existing.

"Rayne?" Mina called, her voice softened.

Reluctantly Rayne turned around; her blood smeared face tensed in a frown. Mina immediately noticed the glistening in Rayne's eyes. Through all her anger Rayne was still a young woman in pain. Slowly Mina closed the gap between them. Rayne tried to step back but Mina caught her face and held her still. It was almost like looking into the face of her dear friend Lucy.

"I'm not trying to be cruel, I'm just being practical," Mina said, softly.

"Right, practical," Rayne repeated, unconvinced.

Mina and Rayne stared at each other for several minutes before finally kissing, both had been waiting quite a while to do that. Rayne pulled Mina's collar opened and bit into her neck. Mina easily sunk her fangs into Rayne's neck in return. After a few moments they pulled apart and looked at each other.

"It's probably a good idea to get off this roof top before we attract more vampire hunters. Let's head back to the shelter before sunrise," Mina said, straightening her blouse.

"Lead the way," Rayne replied, licking her lips.

* * *

Rewritten and Extended February 25, 2006


End file.
